


Il dio del mare

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pantheon divino [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Deathfic, F/F, Original Character Death(s), Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La vendetta del dio del mare.Scritto per il 14 p0rnfest.ORIGINALEF/FF1: "Credi sia vero che in quella caverna abita un mostro spaventoso?" F2: "non è del mostro che devi preoccuparti." (Explorer! AU - Bonus se alla fine il mostro c'è davvero.)
Series: Pantheon divino [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031093





	1. Chapter 1

Il dio del mare

Le luci delle torce elettriche si riflettevano sulle pareti lisce e umide della caverna, dando vita a gigantesche e grottesche ombre che si allungavano intorno alle due ragazze.

Le due giovani avanzavano piano, la più alta procedeva più spedita della compagna nonostante il pesante zaino sulla schiena, la più minuta aveva un’aria spaventata, rischiando di incespicare diverse volte perché impegnata a guardarsi intorno incessantemente.

«Credi sia vero che in questa caverna abiti un mostro spaventoso? I nativi non hanno voluto accompagnarci, sembravano parecchio convinti delle loro ragioni, Aiko» disse la più piccolina. La pesante cintura di metallo che indossava cigolava ad ogni suo passo, i piedi le dolevano.

Aiko borbottò: «Alle volte mi chiedo come tu faccia a essere una scienziata, se credi a tutte queste fandonie. Non è del mostro che devi preoccuparti, Desiree. Spera piuttosto non ci siano frane».

Il tanfo di carcasse in decomposizione colpì le narici di entrambe e Desiree si ritrovò a tremare.

Aiko accelerò ancora il passo, dando vita un sinistro sferragliare che rimbombava in numerosi echi per tutta la caverna; sentenziando: «Dobbiamo essere vicine».

"Si parlava di una strana moria di animali autoctoni pensando che probabilmente fosse stata prodotta da una perdita di petrolio, ma non sento quel genere di odore. Sì che lo conosco molto bene, considerando quanti animali ho dovuto salvare quest’estate quando è affondata la petroliera San Gerolamo" pensò la collega. Si strinse nelle spalle, mordicchiandosi un labbro. "So che questi versi continui sono i gabbiani e quest’aria tetra è dovuta alla nebbia, ma tutto questo mi sembra ugualmente inquietante". Lo stretto cunicolo andò ad allargarsi, lasciando il posto ad un grande spazio circolare, sul pavimento c’erano innumerevoli carcasse di animali, alcune perfettamente intatte e con gli occhi vitrei rivolti verso il soffitto.

Desiree sussultò ad un rumore e gemette: «Non saremmo dovuti venire», il suono continuò a rimbombare rimbalzando sulle pareti di roccia.

«Smettila di lagnarti e dimmi che hai scoperto» ringhiò Aiko, pensando: "Avevo detto al direttore che non volevo più lavorare con lei! Insomma, è quella ‘strana’. Lo sanno tutti che si era convinta di aver trovato uno zombie alieno tra i ghiacci della Groenlandia. Non m’importa se dicono che si è curata da uno psicologo e che è tornata a prendere il massimo dei voti nei test, per me è una strana. Un peccato che un così bel faccino appartenga ad un soggetto del genere".

«Lasciami lavorare» rispose l’altra e Aiko roteò gli occhi, si appoggiò contro una parete e attese.

***

Desiree notò che Aiko non aveva mai smesso di fissarla. «Ho riscontrato segni di violenze su diverse di queste carcasse» disse, infine, la sua valutazione. «Anche queste foche sono state annegate e penetrate con la forza», indicò le carcasse più vicine a lei.

Aiko borbottò: «Saranno state delle lontre di mare "Tutto questo viaggio e anche questa interminabile attesa per scoprire che era un fenomeno perfettamente naturale. Potevamo risparmiarci la fatica" pensò, schioccando infastidita la lingua sul palato.

«Mi sembra davvero esserci stata troppa violenza» gemette Desiree, con le lacrime agli occhi.

«Non dovresti sconvolgerti così, in natura è normale trasformare l’esponente di un'altra razza in una specie di ‘bambola gonfiabile’ dopo averla uccisa. Alle volte la mangiano alla fine, altre volte continuano finché non si decompone» le rispose Aiko. Desiree si alzò in piedi e gridò: «Invece trovo questo lato della natura orrendo! Essere una scienziata non deve significare non avere a cuore delle foche».

«Guarda che le otarie fanno lo stesso coi pinguini reali» la interruppe Aiko.

«Sarà meglio pensare passare ad altro» disse Desiree, con una smorfia furente sul volto. Srotolò il filo della sonda che teneva alla cintola e la fece scendere nell’acqua marina della polpa che collegava la caverna al mare.

"Sento sempre più caldo. Da quando siamo qui non ha fatto altro che crescere e, nonostante la paura, penso valga anche per Desiree. Sta sudando così tanto che vedo nitidamente le gocce sulla sua nuca e i suoi vestiti bagnati mi danno la nausea Piegò il capo di lato, facendo scricchiolare le ossa del suo collo, vedeva sfocato e si leccò le labbra screpolate, la lingua era gonfia e secca, deglutì a vuoto avvertendo la gola ardere. Si sfilò le scarpe, i piedi le dolevano per via delle pieghe dei calzini che sfregavano contro la sua pelle sudata" rifletté Aiko.

Desiree si ritrovò a boccheggiare, stava scomoda e dovette spalancare le gambe, sentiva un rigonfiamento all’altezza dell’intimo, le sue ‘piccole labbra’ si erano gonfiate e premevano in fuori.

Un’eccitazione dirompente colse entrambe le giovani, si sentivano eccessivamente accaldate e la loro pelle umida di sudore divenne arrossata. Iniziarono a spogliarsi, liberandosi dei vestiti con sempre crescente furia, nell’eccitazione non si curarono se i capi si strappavano o finivano troppo lontano da loro.

«Non avevo mai notato quanto tu fossi incredibilmente affascinante, Desiree» esalò Aiko.

Desiree si era rialzata in piedi e saltellava sul posto, sfregandosi l’intimità con una mano, sfiorando i piccoli peli pubici con il palmo. Aiko le strinse un seno minuto nella mano, entrambe si ritrovarono umide di eccitazione, avvertivano uno sfarfallare all’altezza del pube e i glutei gocciolanti.

L’odore dolciastro copriva sia il puzzo diffuso di carne rancida sia di salsedine. La sonda continuava a scendere, il filo alla cintola a srotolarsi.

Aiko infilò le dita nell’intimità di Desiree che si lasciò andare a dei lunghi gemiti di piacere, dimenando il bacino, lasciando che l’altra le affondasse sempre di più, sporcandosi le dita di liquido trasparente.

Aiko le prese il capezzolo in bocca e lo torturò con i denti, riuscì ad infilare un’intera mano nell’intimità della collega e tentò di forzarla anche con la seconda. Era stranamente facile sprofondare in lei e le incise con forza il capezzolo con i denti, strappandole un grido.

Il filo era finito e la sonda proseguiva nella sua discesa, diede uno strattone tale che Desideree si ritrovò a trascinare sulla schiena, Aiko tentò inutilmente di far uscire entrambe le mani da dentro di lei, ma non ci riuscì.

Desiree strattonò più volte il filo, urlando, cercando di impedirgli di trascinarla a fondo. La pelle nuda tremava per il freddo, i capelli le ricadevano sulle spalle e il terrore si mischiava all’innaturale eccitazione del suo corpo, non placata. Nonostante l’altra dimenasse furiosamente le dita dentro di lei, nel tentativo di trovare la libertà, questo le dava una sensazione simile a un lontano solletico. I corpi delle due sbattevano l’uno contro l’altro, facendo cozzare i loro seni sodi e gonfi per l’eccitazione contro la pelle dell’altra.

"Devo riuscire sganciarmi sganciare la cintura" penso Desiree. «Non riesco a lasciarlo andare, gridò in preda al panico, puntando inutilmente i piedi».

Aiko cercò di fare presente: «Io non riesco a staccarmi da te!», ma le uscirono solo mugolii, le sue labbra si erano gonfiate così tanto da impedirle di parlare. Anche le labbra di Desiree divennero innaturalmente grandi e le due si ritrovarono a boccheggiare come pesci.

"Nella mia mente è come se ci fossero degli occhi che mi fissano intensamente. Non ne ho mai visti di simili e non penso possano esistere, c’è qualcosa di sbagliato in loro e le mie azioni non mi appartengono più. Il mio corpo non è più mio, temo che neanche mi assomigli più. I pensieri sensati si fanno sempre più sporadici, le nostre possibilità di fuggire si assottigliano vertiginosamente e presto sarò preda di una confusione totale, il panico si sarà impadronito di me" pensò Aiko. 

Le due vennero trascinate sott’acqua e videro che la sonda era tenuta dalle lunghissime zampe di un titanico granchio, Le gigantesche chele scattavano rumorosamente, mentre le giovani si dibattevano cercando di liberarsi. Le guardò dibattersi sott’acqua disperatamente.

Aiko si arcuò all’indietro, premendo i piedi contro la collega, nel tentativo inutile di liberare le mani, man mano la sua forza venne meno, sgranò gli occhi e la testa le ricadde all’indietro, mentre i capelli le fluttuavano intorno al viso bluastro.

Desiree boccheggiava e grosse bolle di ossigeno sfuggivano dalle sue labbra. L’acqua salta entrava nei loro polmoni in fiamme per la mancanza di ossigeno, le mani di Desiree avvinghiate innaturalmente al suo filo metallico, la cintura le aveva graffiato i fianchi a sangue. I loro corpi ignudi iniziarono a muoversi sempre meno, venendo scossi da spasmi mortali.

Il titanico granchio le fissava avidamente e dal suo guscio scivolarono fuori dei lunghi tentacoli. Nel momento in cui le giovani iniziarono a galleggiare sinistramente, con i capelli che ondeggiavano intorno ai loro visi, scattarono, penetrando ogni loro orifizio disponibile.

"Questa è la mia vendetta per aver eliminato le mie compagne aliene in Groenlandia" pensò la creatura nella sua lingua.


	2. Il corpo del dio del mare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge del Superfluo indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 11. Vinile.  
> Warning: Ipnosi; possessione.  
> Ispirato a: Dolphin Pod Hypnosis by Shurahawk; https://www.deviantart.com/shurahawk/art/Dolphin-Pod-Hypnosis-528591301.

Il corpo del dio del mare

Il giovane sommozzatore nuotava dando vigorosi colpi di gambe, indossava delle pinne blu scuro, dello stesso colore della sua apparecchiatura subacquea, dei pantaloncini color zaffiro e una maschera gialla.

In una mano aveva una busta e nell’altra un bastone con la punta che utilizzava per raccogliere la spazzatura.

"Questo che faccio è troppo poco per riuscire a combattere l’inquinamento di cui è responsabile mio padre". Raccolse un paio di lattine, lasciandole cadere nella busta. "Sembra che il mare intorno a me lo sappia e mi odi".

Intravide un disco in vinile e socchiuse gli occhi, conficcò il bastone nella sabbia e avvicinò il disco il viso, girandoselo tra le dita. "Sembra perfettamente conservato" si disse.

Lo sentì scottare e lo lasciò andare di scatto, con aria sconvolta e lo lasciò cadere per terra.

Si accorse che tre delfini avevano nuotato fino a lui.

"Forse sono stato troppo sott’acqua e mi sta mancando l’aria. Sto iniziando ad avere le allucinazioni. Caro Paul, devi tornare in superficie alla svelta" pensò

I tre delfini lo circondarono, guardandolo intensamente. I loro occhi riflettevano la luce del sole che filtrava in mare, facendoli brillare. Gli occhi della prima erano blu grigiastri, quelli della seconda erano rossi e la terza di un verde tenue.

Paul sentì una voce femminile in testa: "Rilassati e svuota la mente". "Fai dei respiri lenti e profondo" si unì una seconda voce del medesimo sesso. "Rilassati i muscoli" concluse una terza voce.

Paul trovò il tono rassicurante, le parole erano dette in modo lento.

"Lasciati guidare dalla voce di noi tre sorelle" dissero in coro tutte e tre le voci che gli risuonavano in testa.

Le tre delfine nuotavano intorno a lui, dimenando festose la coda.

"Io sono Alva" disse telepaticamente la prima, presentandosi, mentre si accendeva una luce blu grigiastra negli occhi di uno degli animali. In contemporanea con la luminescenza vermiglia nella seconda. "Il mio nome è Anna" comunicò. Anche gli occhi della terza delfina iniziarono a brillare, ma questa volta di verde e gli fece sapere: "Io sono Arietta".

"Chiudi gli occhi" lo invitò Alva. Anna lo invitò a rilassarsi, aggiungendo: "Ispira ed espira, così, ma continuando a non usare il naso. Voglio che usi la bocca: hai delle labbra così belle e piene. Lascia che l’aria le abbandoni".

Le luci prodotte dagli occhi delle creature si rifletterono sul disco in vinile, andando a investire gli occhi del giovane che si riempirono di spirali prodotte da questi tre colori.

"Concentrati sulla luce" ordinò Arietta. "I colori rappresentano tutte le tue attuali preoccupazioni... inibizioni... paure... Tutto ciò che ti angustia. Guardali fluttuare via insieme al tuo respiro. Lo vedi il rosso? Il blu? Il verde? Sembra un arcobaleno" lo guidò Anna.

Paul sbadigliò, sbattendo le palpebre diverse volte. Alva lo incalzò: "L’acqua intorno a te è calda, come quella in una vasca. Rilassante, lambisce il tuo corpo e lo accarezza".

"È del tuo colore preferito. Qual è il tuo colore preferito, Paul?" gli chiese Arietta. "Bianco" pensò intensamente Paul, per risponderle. "L'acqua è bianca" concesse Anna.

Paul rispose mentalmente: "Come il latte?". "Certo, come il latte. Ha la consistenza del latte. Sembra anche il latte. Trovi sia così rilassante mentre scivola lungo tutto il tuo corpo..." disse Arietta e Paul iniziò a sentirsi eccitato. Perse la presa sulla busta di plastica e il disco si trasformò in delle fauci che la divorarono in un boccone con il contenuto.

"Paul, ora sei pronto ad obbedire?" chiese Alva, ticchettandolo col muso. Paul annuì, i suoi occhi si erano chiusi e sorrideva. "Alza lentamente le braccia sopra la testa" ordinò Arietta e Paul fece quello che gli era stato detto, tenendole alzate.

Il disco aveva iniziato a prendere una forma indefinita, inizialmente sembrava la figura di un titanico granchio fatto di ombra.

Le tre serve condussero Paul più in là per permettere alla creatura di manifestarsi.

Anna spronò Paul dicendogli: "Abbassa le braccia". Paul fece scattare le braccia, bloccandole lungo i suoi fianchi.

"Bravo" si congratularono le giovani.

La creatura tuonò nella sua testa: "Apri gli occhi!".

Paul riaprì gli occhi, le sue pupille erano enormi, dilatate e fluttuavano verso l’alto nei suoi occhi. Le spirali erano scomparse, ma le sue pupille sembravano sfarfallare.

"Tu sarai il mio vascello. Mi condurrai in questo mondo.

Io, creatura del multiverso, lascerò il mare e troverò la mia compagna.

Vieni a me, mio corpo" ordinò il dio del mare.

Paul nuotò docilmente verso di lui, si era sfilato le pinne e sorrideva in modo ebete, nonostante il boccaglio.

La creatura fece scattare dei tentacoli e gli immobilizzò le braccia dietro la schiena, lo inchiodò sul terreno sabbioso mettendosi sopra di lui con la sua immensa mole. Gli strappò il boccaglio e, trasformandosi in una poltiglia nera, iniziò ad entrare dentro di lui dalla bocca.

Paul non riusciva a respirare o a urlare, si ritrovò a gorgogliare, dimenandosi furiosamente. Si dimenava, con tremiti epilettici, sollevando un banco di sabbia che nascose la figura delle tre delfine.

Paul smise di muoversi, i suoi occhi emanavano luce propria e piegò le labbra in un ghigno.

"Finalmente ho un corpo" pensò e nuotò per riemergere.


End file.
